A Dream
by gienix
Summary: His decision is made. He can no longer lie to her. Ending it now will just hurt her for a while. But why does he feel this way? The more he do her the favors she ask the more he fell for her? Suck in summary. Anyway, I know many had tried this but I want to write my own version.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** I know you must hate me right now. I'm supposed to right the sequel of my story but her I am writing this. Anyway, I hope you will read this story and please review.

* * *

Sesshomaru looks at the divorce paper on his table; he is sitting in his office. He was one of the top businessmen in Japan and making such decision take some time. It had been months since he made up his mind. He can no longer lie to himself; lie to Rin pretending he still loves her. They had been married for three years now and have two children; at first their marriage had been the good time of his life but now it seems like it's missing something. He loves her alright but his not sure what is missing. The phone awakens him from his thoughts, he reach out for the phone.

"Sir," the clerk announces. "There is someone who wants to see you."

"Who is it?" he asks in a cold tone.

"It's Miss Sara sir," the clerk answer. "Should I send her in?"

"Send her in," with that he hung up.

He knows why that woman is here. She's going to ask again if he already filed the divorce to his wife so that she can finally marry him. He sighs, it's been months since Sara came and become the one who fill all the emptiness he feels but he never touch her least shows interest in her. She is a good companion alright but he knows that she wants to be more than that and suggesting the divorce prove that theory. At first he was hesitant but as the time goes on he become to doubt his feelings towards Rin. He came to the conclusion to stop it before it's too late; before he will hurt her more. The door opens in his office made him look up to the person who just enters.

"I did not know you are busy," Sara said with a smile as she sits on a chair. "You did not call so I just went over."

"My meeting just finished a while ago," he answers bluntly. "What brings you here?"

"You're still cold," Sara let out a small giggle. "I just want to ask you if you've already told her."

"I was planning to," he turns his eyes once again on the piece of paper.

Seeing his eyes look worried, Sara let out a small laugh. This makes Sesshomaru look at her silently asking why is she laughing. Sara notices his gaze; hold her laugh and tried to answer.

"You look worried in hurting her by this divorce," she walks toward his desk. "Trust me it's better to break her heart now than to break her in the next century."

"I believe it's time for you to leave," he completely ignores what she said.

"Fine," she let out a sigh. "I'll come visit anytime."

The door closes as she leaves the room. Again he is alone with his thoughts; questions keep ringing inside his head. Is this really the right thing to do? Is he really going to do it? He started to pack his things preparing him on his way home. Tonight he will have to tell her, he needs to be honest; he can no longer lie and hurt her behind her back. It's not that he was cheating on her but being with Sara and having this kind of feelings for Sara makes him guilty. He knows it's another form of cheating on her and he will not tolerate in hurting her any longer.

"You're back," Rin greets him with smile as he enters from the door. "How was work?"

"It was fine," he answers with normal voice. "There is something I would like to tell you later."

Rin smile and nodded. He knows that the moment he will tell her his plan; his decision; it will vanish knowing it will hurt her. Even though it will also hurt him seeing her hurt but what's to be done needs to be done. He watch as his wife tended to their two children. Takumi and Misa are twins and very mischievous but they also follow what is being told to them. He saw the smile that never leaves the lips of his wife, his Rin. She is beautiful, kind and very loving that he knows he is not deserving of her. He, a cold blooded demon who lust for blood and power but for some reason she choose him. Now that children are already sleeping he approaches her.

"Rin," he calls her name. "There is something that I need to talk to you."

"What is it?" she turns to sit on the chair in the dining table. "Is something wrong?"

He let out a sigh and sits on the chair facing her and slowly handed her the divorce paper. He is nervous but he doesn't show it as he slowly states his thoughts about the divorce. He made a great effort in maintaining his voice calm and serious. After he finish, he expect her to cry, to accuse him or even slap him but it never came, she just sat there, staring blankly.

"Before I sign this," her voice sounds so calm to his ears. "I would like to ask you a favour."

"What is it?" he never expect this. She is willing to sign the paper not asking the reason why.

"I would like you to give me a month before I sign this paper," she answers. "And with in that month I would like you to do something for me as my husband for the last time."

This is very shocking but her requests shock him still even though he doesn't show it. The next morning their two children is wondering why Sesshomaru keeps carrying Rin wherever she wants to go, it follows the next day and the days that follows it. They know with the strength of their father it's not a problem but seeing their father carrying their mother every morning before he goes to work makes them curious.

"Neh, Takumi," Misa, a five year old catches Takumi's attention. "Why is daddy carrying mommy?"

"I don't know," Takumi puts his forefinger on his cheeks thinking of a reason but soon give up. "Why don't we just ask them later? Let's just play"

"Ok," Misa answers with a smile. They play all day completely forgetting their plan.

Sesshomaru sits on his chair in his office. His silver hair being tie in a knot hung on the back of his head. It's almost three weeks since she ask those favors. He had to carry her wherever she wants to go and had to kiss her when he leaves or arrive at home. He notices many changes as he keeps doing it to her. He always looks forward on his way home, disappointed when he needs to put her down when he carries her, hesitant to let her lips go every time he kiss her and his heart race every time he says he loves her. He don't understand why is happening, it makes him confuse. The opening of the door of his office brought him back to reality.

"What in the world is going on?" Sara's tone of voice made him look up. "I thought she agree to sign the paper? Then why are you still married to her?"

"She asks for a month before she signs it," he answers bluntly. Lately, Sara's presence sickens him even the mere sound of her voice made him sick without reason.

"So she's asking enough time to get enough money?" she scoffs with disgust. "She is such a gold digger, digging everything she could get!"

"That is enough!" Sesshomaru can no longer control his anger. Hearing her insult Rin who did not ask anything from him, she is happy in whatever he gives her and never asking for more while she on the other hand would ask for anything when she was given a chance.

"What?" she look insulted. "I'm just stating the truth."

"Enough!" he snap coldly. "You will not speak of my wife that way!"

"Your wife?" her voice full of malice. "You will be divorcing her, she will no longer be your wife, I will be your wife!"

"Enough of your lunatic thoughts," he stands up from his chair. "Get out of my sight. I don't like seeing your face here in my office."

Sara storms out from his office after hearing him say those words. How could he be so stupid? How could he choose that lunatic woman over his precious wife? He can no longer deny it; his feeling can no longer be ignored, he once again had felt his love for his wife. With that he calls a florist ordering a bouquet of different flowers. After receiving the flowers he speeds up toward home, to his wife who holds his heart.

He can't wait to tell her tell her his true feelings, the feeling that he thought disappeared but now it was renewed. When he was standing in front of their door he expects her to welcome him but she didn't.

'Maybe she's doing something,' he tried to assure himself and went in but he did not saw her inside. Anxiousness arise from his chest, he felt fear of what could had happened. The sound of his daughter crying lead him to their room, Misa is crying while Takumi is comforting her, trying to stop himself from crying. Rin's body lay on the bed covered with white blanket up to her chin. They both notice the presence of their father.

"Daddy," Misa said with a watery voice. "Mommy won't open her eyes."

Sesshomaru stands like a frozen statue beside the door. The bouquet in his hand slips from his grip and falls to the floor. This got to be a joke right? It has to be? He walks slowly toward the lying body on the bed and sat beside her cold body. She looks so peaceful like she's sleeping. He traces her cold and stiff cheek with his gaze and he notice a letter sitting beside the body. He opens it and found a paper.

_Dear Sesshomaru,_

_ You know when you told me about the divorce, I wasn't shock or angry because I'm expecting it. I know I'm not enough but all I want is for you to find your fulfilment. I've been sick for months and I haven't told you because I don't want you to worry since I only have a few months to live after all. That is why I ask for a favour to do those things even though I know it's all pretend but I want to feel for the last time that you love me. I want to be forever be in your embrace, carried by your strong arms, cherish by your lips and telling me you love me. I know its stupid, knowing that its unrequited feeling but I love you so much my dear husband. I put all the money that you gave me in the bank for our children so that you don't have to worry. You told me to spend it for myself but you already given more than I needed and I thank you for that. Thank you for being my husband, the father of my children and being the centre of my life._

_I know it's selfish but I would like to call you as my husband for the last time since I've already sign the paper. I love you my dear husband. I hope you will find the woman that will fill the things that I lack._

_Your wife,_

_Rin_

Sesshomaru found the divorce paper.

"No!" throwing the divorce paper, Sesshomaru hug the cold body hoping that some miracle will happen. "Come back to me! You're not supposed to leave; you're supposed to be with me!"

Sesshomaru hold the stiff body of his wife, feeling his heart being ripped apart, his life shattering to pieces, his happiness, vanishing. His whole world, his happiness, his dreams, his heart, his life is now the cold lifeless body in his arms. He was too late, he was unable to protect her, and unable to show how much is her worth to him. He is now like a shattered glass, damage beyond repair, a bird with s broken wing.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Okay that's all. Sorry about the errors and don't worry I'll be updating my story so don't get mad. If you don't like the ending I'll make something for your satisfaction. Just let me know. Seeing you all.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:** Hahaha… I can't believe I'm updating this. I only receive one review full of demand that I will update so I guess that is the reason why I'm updating. Anyway I hope you will love this ending. Sorry about the errors though. Not expecting any reviews.

* * *

Everything seems black around him. He's so oblivious in his surroundings, he can feel someone shaking him but he can't seem to move, he keeps holding the body tightly. He doesn't care, he don't have a damn around him, his so hurt right now, so lost, frustrated, guilty and dead. He feels something shaking his shoulder but he did not let go of what he is holding. He can feel the shaking getting stronger and the hand that holds his shoulder feels warm. It gives him the feeling of longing and assurance.

"_Sesshomaru."_

That voice, it sounds familiar. Why is it calling him? It feels warm. Who are you? What do you want?

"_Sesshomaru,"_ he feels a hand touch his cheeks. Why does it feel warm against his skin?

"_Sesshomaru,"_ it calls again. Why does it keep calling him? _"Open your eyes."_

"_I'm right here,"_ it sounds like it's worried and pleading. Why? _"I'm right here so please open your eyes."_

He feels warm lips touch his shaking lips. It taste sweet like sugar, he can also smell a breath against his cheeks, and it smells like. His eyes snap open at his realization. When his adjusted in the darkness, he saw a worried face, her eyes shows concern and love. She lifted her hand to stroke his cheeks. She feels warm on his skin, he slowly hold the her to make sure she is really alive, that she is really lying there with him and that everything was all but a nightmare.

"Rin," he calls her name, afraid that she might not respond and turn into a cold corps. She smile and without giving her any time to answer he kiss her passionately. He holds her like his not going to let her go, devour her like a hungry animal, tasted her like she is something he will taste for the last time. When he let her lips go, he rested her on his chest feeling her catch her breath.

"What's wrong Sesshomaru?" her voice sounds so sweet in his ears. "Were you having a bad dream?"

"Its fine now," he said it more to himself than to her. "Everything is fine."

He held her in his embrace afraid that she might disappear. He knows that he can never cheat on her, hurt her. No, he will forever love her; he will fall in love to her everyday and make her know how much he loves her every single day, Rin; his precious wife, his life and happiness. As he closes his eyes, listening to her steady breathing and completely forgetting the remnants of his dream, he falls in a deep slumber still holding the woman he will forever love.

Until a two baby cries woke him up. Seems like his twins are also having a nightmare.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Can I be honest? Actually I really want the story to end that way for my attempt to write an angst story. But if it makes you too sad then I come up with this ending. Sorry if it's too common though, even the story line is common. Hahaha…. Anyway, hope you enjoy it, be seeing ya.


End file.
